Royalties
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: When destiny is an untimely thing, and a Princess Zelda visits her lover under the presence of a childhood friend and guardian, Link, they visit the Archaenean lands with the full intention of helping Marth leave for Smash once again. However, the Hylian Princess finds herself caught between the tension of the two most important men in her life.


Midnight blue, transcendent skies fell over the realm of Altea with quiet chatters and sparks of fire cast under the smoky, cumulonimbus clouds. Altea was a simple landscape, with historic castles as tall as towers and beautiful, rich, green fields to spare on. It's been four long years after Smash's fourth tournament came to an end, with all the Smashers departing their ways for a second, third, or fourth time, and some even first for last tournament's newcomers. Smash Headquarters quickly became a second home for the Hylian Princess as well as the Hero of Time, Link, and all the while, Altea began to feel at home for some time as well. The princess occasionally visits the beautiful Archanean lands with every chance to explore whenever she was free to herself, and of course she had to bring Link with her as it was only fair, and each time she left for Altea, Zelda explored something new and phenomenal, while Link observed the landscapes from behind.

Upon their arrival, Princess Zelda and Link were greeted with love and joy from Prince Marth's guardians, Jagen, Cain, and Abel as they welcomed them greatly with bright smiles and lovingly bows. The Hylian princess did not love attention, but the special treatment made her feel as if she truly belonged, and Link being quite the opposite, expected high praise every time upon his arrival.

Firmly pressing her rosy lips, bright pearly whites expand with such grace and genuity as Zelda says, "It is truly a blessing to meet you all once more", with a pleasant nod and a glow in her light, sapphire orbs. Standing proportionally aligned, with husky arms and a great aura of courage, Jagen, the silver-haired guardian, firmly bows his head with a curt smile, "The pleasure is all ours, Princess Zelda...Link". The Hero of Time, being as quiet as a mouse, only smiled in return. Link was not a man full of words unless he was around his closest friends, with Zelda being one of them. Cast in bright red armor, with silver, metal garment attached to his physique, Jagen carefully grabbed her luggage while Cain and Abel followed behind, greeting both Hylians with courtesy as they carried Link's luggage.

The tall redhead, cast in bright red armor with the golden metal garment, brightly smiles while he asks what their purpose was for visiting the kingdom at such a late hour. He was not questioning them in a condescending way, but he was curious. The golden blonde, analyzing him with her discerning spirit, sensed that he was not asking to threaten them, and agreed to tell them about the upcoming tournament in a few days, and how she promised Prince Marth about seeing him before they had to depart to the other world.

"Ah… what exactly is Smash Headquarters, Lady Zelda?", now it was Abel's turn to form a conversation with the princess, as he subtly eyes her with lime green, soft hairs bouncing back and forth as they trot towards Marth's office.

"...Well, how do I word such a description? Smash Headquarters is simply a perplexing world where everybody unites by timely portals created by Master Hand to compete against each other and the evil within" A curt smile forms to the corner of Zelda's lips as Link faces her.

"You couldn't have said it any better, Zel", bright pearly whites shone through as Link amusingly smiles. The group shares their small laughs until Jagen finally approached the Office. Without faltering for too long, the taller blonde adores the interior of the Castle with bright, sapphire blue hues, with luminescence and admiration. Although this was far from her first time visiting Altea, the Castle never ceases to amaze her.

_Someday…_, she quietly whispers to herself in the back of her mind, and such a simple word catches Link's attention as his left brown eyebrow furrows in confusion, but even then, he had a feeling about what she was referring to. A glint of darkness fell over him as his smile slowly fades, and suddenly nothing was funny to him anymore.

"King Marth, you have visitors. May they come inside?" Jagen lightly knocks on the door, waiting for the ruler's approval. Waiting in silence, there was finally the sound of footsteps quietly approaching the modified entrance. Princess Zelda only waits in anticipation, with her heartstrings tugging at her like a rotating wheel. As many times as they have met eyes, crossed paths, and exchanged conversations, her feelings always find any moment to flare, but as the gracious, and well-mannered royalty she was, she knew how to control her emotions. Link could sense her nervousness though, and it made his foot twitch out of slight jealousy. Shortly after, the room reveals the infamously tall, lean figure with blue attire to match along with his beautiful, innocent cerulean irises, and soft cerulean hair, messily in tack with his golden crown.

The taller blonde was always a princess full of surprises, and although she told Marth she would be coming to visit very soon, she did not tell him that they were traveling to see him today, and more so to help him pack for the next tournament. Master Hand ordered for all of the Veteran Smashers to move into their suite a few months prior to the official day of Training Season, which is a season when all of the fighters are to be individually and professionally examined by Master Hand and other officials, to validate whether or not they have improved since the previous tournament. She ordered for Jagen, Cain, and Abel to keep their appearance a secret upon arrival, and thought it would be an interesting sight for her dear companion to see her with blonde hair after a long time of mourning. The wise princess fell into a series of depression after some time ago, with Hyrule being taken over and shadow beasts dominating the land with hatred and evil spirits. Marth knew that she was changing, and everything took a toll on her. Sleepless nights and dreadful days made it harder for the woman to seek joy in anything, but throughout Brawl and the fourth tournament of Smash, the pair became closer than ever.

Both Marth and Zelda have experienced tragic events. With their kingdoms being taken over and both of them having to sacrifice their lives for the greater good of their kingdom, they could truly relate with one another. Princess Zelda became of emotional support for the blunette after a series of devastating news for Marth, and his ex-wife, Caeda. The soft-spoken man found recovery to be difficult after the passing of his parents, his sister's disappearance, and the reformation of Altea. They soon wedded afterward, but he did not believe he was completely ready yet. The new Hero King was faced with great tasks and trials, and after being alone for some time, he was uncertain about his life in general. He believed to have made a mistake in regards to the two divorcing and felt guilty about the issues for the longest. However, when destiny allowed the cerulean-haired prince met the golden-haired maiden, his heart fell sunken for the Goddess-like woman. The two knew each other for quite sometime before the events of Smash ever came into play, but the tournaments have given them every reason to acquaint one another under close conditions.

"King Marth, you have a few visitors." Jagen lightly knocks on the almond-colored door, waiting for the ruler's approval. Lingering In silence, the sound of footsteps quietly approach the entrance. Shortly after, the room revealed the infamously tall figure with blue attire to match along with his beautiful, innocent cerulean irises, and soft cerulean hair, messily in tack with his golden crown.

The Hero King caught glimpse of stringy blonde hairs with loose bangs fallen over a red-crescent, golden crown and a pair of distinct Hylian ears, and immediately knew who it was. In fact, he nearly ignored the presence of Link, who stands right beside Zelda, along with Jaagen, who is now on the far right. A smile of innocence reveals beautiful, pearly whites as cerulean, doe hues lay upon a pair of slanted, light sapphire ones. At that moment, nothing else mattered, and nobody ever existed, with the world shapeshifting slowly around them… time longingly collapse with every second of the midnight hour as a soft, sweet whisper escapes the Hero King's pink lips.

"Milady…!"

To be continued.


End file.
